


Of Black Leather and Inner Demons

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Collars, Finger Sucking, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Boot Worship, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Visual Kei, Whipping, by 'light' I mean a light motif, costume porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Today is the filming of the music video of 'Black & White' at the Kuchiki family mansion. With leather costumes, BDSM motifs, and the use of a professional Sub in Renji's part, this might be the most sexiest music video that Black Moon has ever done.





	Of Black Leather and Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> Just like how Junko specializes with food porn and clothes porn in her ByaRen soap opera, I seem to specialize in costume porn in this AU. Enjoy!

The European-style Kuchiki mansion in Denenchofu was quite a sight to see. Barred behind an ornate brass gate with picture-perfect lawns and a fountain in the center, it was elegant, yet not too over the top.

“I feel like that house is judging me,” Ichigo joked.

Renji laughed. “Yeah, you got that right,” he agreed.

“Is there anyone else in the house right now?” Hisagi asked.

Byakuya shook his head. “No, actually. I called and let everyone know that the house was being used for filming,” he said. “The staff have been given a day off.”

“That’s good,” Hitsugaya muttered. “We wouldn’t want them getting scandalized when we turn the house into a sex dungeon.”

Byakuya turned to Yoruichi, looking stunned. “Do not tell me that-”

“Now, now, Kuchiki-san,” Urahara interrupted. “We’re not turning your family’s home into a sex dungeon. Toshiro-kun was just exaggerating. If anything, we’ll be using different rooms for filming each member. And besides, the BDSM is just a motif for this video, it’s nothing too major.”

Yoruichi laughed. “Yeah, don’t worry, Byakuya-boy! Nothing scandalous is gonna happen in the Kuchiki mansion, believe me,” she reassured.

“I see.” Byakuya did not look reassured. “But I think I should stay, just in case.”

“Sounds fair,” Urahara said.

Today was the filming of ‘Black & White’, a music video that was probably the most risqué, sexy thing they’d ever filmed. It was a BDSM-themed video, with BDSM-themed costumes, and both Ichigo and Renji were going to have a little kink motif during the filming of their inner demons.

Ichigo was going to be blindfolded and handcuffed. Hisagi was going to wear an eye mask while seducing a woman before coldly rebuffing her. Chad was going to break several vases before regretting it. Hitsugaya was going to be chained to a St. Andrew’s Cross. And Renji…

Renji blushed as he remembered just what he was supposed to do. He’d done this before, as he’d experimented with BDSM a couple of times with past lovers. Interestingly, he’d discovered that he was pretty versatile, that he could both top and bottom, so long as it was with the right person.

But for the music video, Renji was to lead a professional Submissive with a collar and leash, make the guy kiss and lick his boots, and then whip him a little bit. He was rather nervous about doing something like that, to be honest. Yeah, he wasn’t afraid of BDSM, but right in front of a camera? In front of their fans? Renji was a little bit worried as to what they’d think of him. But he wouldn’t lie; at the same time, he was looking forward to this. After all, this was part of his bad boy appeal.

Byakuya showed them around the mansion while Urahara showed the rooms where filming would be taking place. For Ichigo, he would be filmed in a bedroom with a king-sized bed and black and gold wallpaper.

After that was Renji’s, and Byakuya guided them down the hall to another room. “So, this is where we’ll be filming you,” Urahara said to Renji.

They’d reached an elegant parlour with a bronze chandelier, a fireplace, burgundy walls, and Greek Revival-style furniture. It was elegant, and it had the perfect atmosphere for a little bit of bondage, to be honest.

Urahara showed the others where they’d be filmed: Hisagi would be filmed in a boudoir, Chad in a billiards room, and Hitsugaya in a study. In addition, Ichigo was going to be filmed in the foyer and staircase, where a party would be happening in the background. After explaining everything, Urahara dismissed them to get ready for filming with Yumichika and Ishida in one of the large boudoirs while he spoke to the extras for the video.

“These costumes… they’re pretty revealing, don’t you think?” Ichigo asked, blushing as he looked in the mirror.

He was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck crop top made out of black leather, along with matching shorts and garter belts that connected to thigh-high boots.

“That’s the point, Kurosaki,” Ishida explained patiently. “It’s BDSM-themed, so I made some BDSM-themed costumes. And what better material to use than leather, of course!”

“Yeah. And besides, you look pretty hot,” Hisagi teased. He was dressed in a sleeveless leather motorcycle vest studded with spikes, along with a pair of black jeans and motorcycle boots.

“You’re not embarrassed?” Ichigo asked, bewildered. “Oh, never mind, I almost forgot. You have a sixty-nine tattooed on your friggin’ face.”

“For the last time, that’s not why I got it tattooed!” Hisagi protested, blushing.

Ichigo grinned. “Suuuure, Shuuhei,” he said.

Hisagi snorted before glancing at Renji. “Wow, Ishida really didn’t do much for your costume at all,” he said.

The only thing Renji wore was a pair of black leather pants and motorcycle boots. His chest was bare, except for a chest harness made from black leather that connected to two silver rings. In addition to two black fingerless gloves, also made from leather, Renji kind of looked like a Dom.

“Well, that’s the point of it,” Ishida defended. “Yes, sometimes less is more. But for videos like this, I thought showing off Abarai-kun’s tattoos would be wonderful.” He then turned to Renji. “I must ask, is it comfortable?”

Renji nodded. “Don’t worry, it’s pretty comfortable,” he said.

“Good. And you, Sado-kun?” Ishida asked.

Chad wore a black leather T-shirt with strategically placed tears on the left side to show off the underside of his pecs and abs, along with deep-blue jeans, black arm guards and a spiked choker. He gave Ishida a thumbs up. “I like it,” he said.

“Wonderful! And what about Hitsugaya-kun?” Ishida turned to him.

Hitsugaya wore a black leather blazer over his bare chest with matching pants, and two black necklaces hung around his neck. He nodded to Ishida. “It’s comfortable.”

Right then, Yumichika walked into the boudoir, carrying his kit of makeup and hair tools. “Alright, now it’s time to make you all gorgeous!” he announced.

Following him was Ikkaku, who was surprisingly good with makeup as well. “I’m here to help him out,” he said. “And damn, you guys look awesome!”

One by one, they applied makeup for each member and styled their hair. Yumichika let Renji’s hair flow freely after running a comb through it while Ikkaku applied Renji’s makeup. He first applied a somewhat-thick layer of eyeliner and then followed with some black eyeshadow. After a little bit of bronze colour on Renji’s lips, he was good to go. Picking up his guitar, Renji stood up as Yumichika moved to fix extensions into Ichigo’s hair.

Yoruichi, who’d also come in, smiled at Renji. “You look good, Renji,” she praised. “Pretty damn sexy, might I say. Kinda like a real Dom.”

“Thanks,” Renji said.

“And you gotta act like a Dom too,” Yoruichi reminded him. “Remember that!”

“I’m pretty sure I can do that,” Renji said. “I mean, I’ve experimented with some bondage before. Though I’m more versatile than a strict Dom or Sub, per se.”

“Then try and tap into your Dom side,” Yoruichi said. “You should go and wait in the parlour. Kisuke will be with you once he’s finished speaking to the professional Sub.” She smiled and patted his shoulder. “He’s a cool guy. You might like him, actually.”

Renji raised an eyebrow, but he nodded. Picking up his guitar, he headed to the parlour, where he saw members of the film crew rearranging things and setting up the lights and camera. To the side, he saw Byakuya sitting down with his phone in hand. Briefly, Renji wondered just how he’d react if he saw him like this, and he decided to enter the parlour, sitting down across from Byakuya and starting to tune his guitar.

Byakuya glanced up from his phone, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Renji. Not only was his hair down, his tattoos and muscular chest were on full display. Seeing Renji bare-chested in a concert was one thing, but seeing him up close like this was completely different. With a leather chest harness emphasizing those tattoos, along with leather pants that highlighted his ass, Renji looked magnificent.

The sight of those tattoos against tanned skin, and a harness strapped to Renji’s chest, had heat pooling in Byakuya’s stomach. He’d never felt so blessed to have such a sight before him, and he longed to reach over, trace those tattoos, and find out just how far down they go.

“Er… Kuchiki-san?” Renji’s confused voice brought him back.

Byakuya blinked as he saw the adorably-confused look on Renji’s face. “Excuse me,” he murmured, his cheeks growing warm. “I was simply… taken aback. You look quite wonderful, Abarai.”

“Just call me Renji,” Renji told him, a teasing smile on his face. “Well? You like?”

_ You have no idea.  _ Byakuya thought. Out loud, he said, “Very much, thank you.” He eyed the tattoos again, trying to trace them with his eyes.

“Your tattoos, they’re… quite beautiful,” he said. “They suit you.” He then glanced at the harness. “May I ask why you’re wearing a harness, though?”

“My costume,” Renji said. “Ishida said that showing off the tattoos was appropriate for this video. Now, all I gotta do is try and get into the proper mood. And remember how to be a Dom.”

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. “You’re a Dom?” he asked.

“I’m more versatile, actually. It all depends on the person I’m with,” Renji said. “Some people make me feel dominant, and some people make me feel submissive.” He seemed to give a pointed look at Byakuya as he said that.

Did Byakuya make him feel submissive? Was that what he was trying to say?

Indeed, Byakuya knew that he came across as pretty dominant, and he was, in a way. With an aristocratic attitude, a seemingly-permanent expression of disdain on his face, and his cool and indifferent airs, Byakuya came across as the cold and strict CEO most of the time. It was easy to see why one would feel rather submissive around him.

But for some reason, knowing that he made this tattooed rockstar feel rather submissive made him feel a little bit… aroused. And while that was okay, Renji was not supposed to be feeling submissive right now.

Before Byakuya could say anything more, Urahara entered the parlour. “Ah, Renji! You look wonderful!” he praised.

“Thanks,” Renji said, standing up.

“I have someone I’d like you to meet,” Urahara said just as another person entered the room. “This is who you’ll be working with.” He gestured to the man standing behind him.

The man practically radiated sex appeal, with his muscled build, fiery eyes, and red hair that was styled in a Mohawk. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of leather pants and a dog collar around his neck.

He gave Renji a grin. “Dude, your eyebrows are so cool!” he said.

Renji’s hand automatically went to his eyebrows as he blushed slightly. “You… You think my eyebrows are cool?” he asked, surprised.

“Of course! And your tats are wicked awesome!” the guy said sincerely. “The name’s Bazz-B, by the way. Nice to meet ya!” He held his hand out.

“A-Ah, and I’m Abarai Renji,” Renji introduced, giving him a tentative smile as he took his hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

Byakuya couldn’t help but shake his head. Renji’s shy awkwardness was quite endearing, especially when it came to compliments.

“Alright, you know what you’re supposed to do, right?” Bazz-B asked, handing him a flogger and a chain leash. “Just lead me on the leash while I crawl on all-fours, make me lick your boots, and just whip me a little bit.”

Renji nodded. “Yeah,” he said, looking at the flogger and the leash. “Do you have a safe word?”

“When you hear me say ‘heat’, then you stop,” Bazz-B told him. “Also, make sure you’re not whipping too hard. Just a few flicks of the wrist, enough to make me feel a light burn.”

“Got it,” Renji said.

Right then, Byakuya spoke. “If I may, Renji?” he asked.

Renji glanced at him.

“You should remember this,” Byakuya began. “Look at yourself and think of what people see you as. If people see you as dominant and intimidating, then your behaviour should reflect that. And while blushing and shyness may be appealing, that’s not what you’re going for.”

Renji nodded. Then, his eyes hardened as he stared at Byakuya.

“Are you telling me what to do?” he asked sternly. “I don’t take being controlled very well, you know?”

Oh, just hearing the hardness in Renji’s voice sent small thrills of pleasure down Byakuya’s spine. He gave him a nod right as Urahara called for them.

“Alright, Renji! Let’s get rolling!” Urahara called to him. “First, we’ll film you playing the guitar, and then we’ll film you and Bazz-B.”

Renji picked up his guitar and headed into the center of the parlour, where the camera was focused. Once the lighting was adjusted and tweaked, Urahara announced the cue for filming before declaring, “Action!”.

The sitar chords that opened up ‘Black & White’ began playing from the speakers off-set. When the music dropped, Renji began moving his fingers over the neck of the guitar in the familiar chords while moving to the rhythm. His eyes were fierce as he swayed slightly, moving his hips and flipping his hair every now and then.

It was mesmerizing to watch, and Byakuya was almost disappointed when it was over. As Urahara spoke to Renji and Bazz-B, Byakuya glanced at the other band members, observing their risqué, bondage-like costumes. Just how comfortable were those clothes, anyways?

“Don’t worry, they’re pretty comfortable,” Hitsugaya reassured.

Oh. He’d said that out loud.

“And what happened to your hair?” Byakuya asked Ichigo.

“Yumichika put some extensions, that’s all,” Ichigo said.

Hisagi observed Renji fixing the chain leash onto Bazz-B’s collar. “The sexual tension is so thick I can almost feel it,” he joked. “To think that Urahara-san actually hired a professional Sub for the music video.”

“I hope the fans don’t think we’ve become perverts,” Ichigo said.

Yoruichi shook her head. “Fans love this kind of stuff,” she said, grinning. “If anything, people are gonna  _ love  _ your costumes.”

“Alright, quiet on the set!” Urahara announced. After announcing the familiar cues, he declared, “Action!” again.

This time, the song began playing from when Ichigo started singing.

Bazz-B knelt on all-fours upon the floor, blindfolded, while Renji held onto the chain leash attached to his collar, holding the flogger in his other hand. His eyes were hard and unforgiving as he walked Bazz-B towards the center of the parlour. Renji stopped in his tracks as he held the flogger at the ready. Then, he swung the flogger, bringing the strands down between Bazz-B’s shoulders, making his body jerk. The camera was focusing on Renji’s cold face and the flogger being brought down on Bazz-B.

Byakuya watched, captivated, as Renji waited a few seconds before swinging the flogger again, the strands landing lower on Bazz-B’s back. He swished it forward again, hitting diagonally across his back this time, before landing one last hit straight up-and-down, near Bazz-B’s right shoulder. By now, Bazz-B’s back was a little bit red, considering that Renji hadn’t hit too hard.

An intense heat pooled in Byakuya’s core when Renji moved to stand in front of Bazz-B, jerking the leash in time to the music. Immediately, Bazz-B moved his face down, opening his mouth as he began to lick Renji’s boots, the camera at Bazz-B’s level as it focused on the scene. Watching Renji wordlessly command such obedience was sexy as sin, even if it was only a performance.

Then, Renji crouched down and placed two fingers under Bazz-B’s chin, lifting his face up slightly. He traced his lips with his fingers and Bazz-B immediately took them into his mouth, sucking them slowly and intently. It was so intensely erotic and sensual that Byakuya bit down on his lips to stop himself from moaning.

God, it was almost unbearable! Such a sexual, erotically-charged performance, while hypnotizing to watch, was also torturous. The way Renji dominated, the way Bazz-B submitted to him, the song itself, it was all so steamy and passionate that they may as well have been filming porn right then and there. Byakuya felt so voyeuristic, as if he was watching an intimate moment between Renji and Bazz-B, and his body felt so warm that he unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie. If this kept up any longer…

“And cut!” Urahara announced, much to Byakuya’s relief and slight displeasure.

Almost immediately, Renji’s dominant mask disappeared, his eyes softening a little bit. He then removed the blindfold and collar from Bazz-B before the both of them stood up. “You okay?” he asked.

Bazz-B grinned. “‘Okay’? I’m so turned on, it’s not even funny,” he said.

“Er- wait, what?!” Renji nearly choked as he blushed deeply.

Bazz-B laughed heartily. “Nah, just teasin’ ya.” He clapped Renji’s shoulder. “But seriously, that was so hot. You’re really good at this!”

“Ah, th-thanks…” 

He made his way to his bandmates, who all gave him high-fives and praised him. “That was really hot,” Ichigo told him, blushing slightly.

“For a moment, I thought you guys were doing porn,” Hisagi joked.

“You’re a natural, aren’t ya, Renji?” Yoruichi teased him. “You even made Byakuya-boy blush.”

Byakuya glared indignantly at Yoruichi. “I was not blushing,” he protested.

“Suuuure,” Yoruichi teased. “But man, that was so hot to watch! I think I need to step outside a little bit!”

Renji noticed that the top few buttons of Byakuya’s shirt had been unbuttoned, and his tie was loosened. Byakuya also looked a little bit flustered, his cheeks sporting a residual blush upon them. He tilted his head slightly.

“You feeling okay?” Renji asked.

“Yes, I just need some water,” Byakuya said quickly, sounding out of breath.

Renji reached over and grabbed his water bottle from a table. “Here,” he said, handing it over to Byakuya.

Byakuya gratefully accepted it, opening it up and pouring some into his mouth. After swallowing, he handed the bottle back to Renji. “Thank you,” he said.

In that moment, a man with long blond hair stepped into the room. “Is Bazz-B here?” he asked, glancing at Renji and Byakuya.

“Over here, Jugo!” Bazz-B made his way over to him, a grin on his face. He leaned in to whisper something in Jugo’s ear, making his eyes widen slightly as he blushed a little bit.

Bazz-B then turned to Renji. “Nice working with you, Red,” he said, shaking Renji’s hand. “Hope we can meet again but for now, I’m gonna go and have some hot sex with my boyfriend!”

That last part made Jugo frown slightly. “Do you wish to be punished?” he murmured, his voice hard.

Once more, Renji blushed deeply as he nearly stammered out a goodbye to their retreating figures.

As the film crew began taking down the lights to prepare for filming Hisagi’s part in the boudoir, Byakuya and Renji stepped outside with the rest of the band. While they went to the boudoir to prepare for filming, Byakuya and Renji stood in the hall for a few moments.

“You did good,” Byakuya said. “Seeing you be dominant like that… it was mesmerizing, really.”

“Thank you.” Renji smiled a little. “Yeah, not gonna lie, it was pretty hot. And Bazz-B is a cool guy.”

“Because he complimented your eyebrows?” Byakuya asked, slightly incredulous.

“Kinda, I guess? Okay, the Mohawk was pretty cool, too, but he was also really nice,” Renji said. He gave Byakuya another smile. “Thanks for letting us use your family’s home for filming. We really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Byakuya said. “I hope you won’t be too tired by the end of the day. We still have dinner to look forward to.”

“Right, I remember.” Renji grinned. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve planned.”

Byakuya felt a smile teasing at his lips. “Well, let’s just say that the song put me in a mood for something spicy,” he said. “Now then, let’s get back to filming, shall we?”

“Sure thing,” Renji said.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, to be honest. This was something totally new and I enjoyed writing something quite sensual like this. I don't know if people listen to the songs, but I highly recommend you listen to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwz8Zn9TPSs), as this is what I had in mind for 'Black & White'. I think it really suits what I had in mind.
> 
> Let me know how I did :) See you in the next instalment!


End file.
